User talk:Ellis99
Section 1= I II III IV V |-| Section 2= VI VII VIII IX X |-| Section 3= XI XII ---- Re:Ranger templates Ah nice, thanks. Just to make sure, hoe do I use the template?--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:42, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Alright thanks.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:51, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Opinion Well we had variation temps of certain moves so why not expand on it and have a list showing all moves that share the same base power with one another. It's interesting info I'm sure people wouldn't mind knowing. So it may not be needed but it is in fact knowledgable info. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:08, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :I decided I'm gonna make it into categories, much easier and I won't have to worry about updating the alphabetized order. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:44, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Re:Category I actually don't really think that a category for her Pokémon. The navigation should be limited to the main characters and main rivals.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:41, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:50, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Nah, the Indigo Plateau is a place while the Indigo Pokémon League is a 'competition' of somesort. It is similair to the Ever Grande City and the Hoenn Pokémon League, they are seperated too.--Lordranged7 (talk) 23:45, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Help Do you think you can reorganizw the Move Infobox layout for the Contest Data section to include Pokémon Contests (RSE), Super Contests (DPPt) and Pokémon Contest Spectacular (ORAS)? I tried but something seem to end up wrong when I tried. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:40, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Gen IV Sorry, I didn't check. I didn't know it appeared in Gen IV until I checked the page. - PokémonGamer 20:11, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Reply Hm, don't see any issues, can you clarify that? Energy ''X'' 10:14, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Mod With 4 votes and a week passed, you have been trusted enough to be a content moderator. Congratulations, then. Also, you may be wondering why I didn't vote. It is because, as a bureaucrat, I should remain neutral when it comes to adding user rights. But here, you passed. Energy ''X'' 14:56, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Revisions Eh, that would be a bit too much. Let it just be that the current image is not from Bulb. Energy ''X'' 15:29, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Re:Weston's Rotom I have kinda mixed feelings about it. I am actually not sure if the page needs to be renamed. It is never seen in its Poké Ball bit maybe it just prefers to stay out of the Poké Ball like Ash's Pikachu but I am not sure. I don't really think the page has to be renamed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:45, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Reply See also is more meant for the pages which have other counterparts in games, anime or manga. So I wouldn't worry about it much. Energy ''X'' 22:54, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Reply It will be added later. Energy ''X'' 10:19, January 22, 2016 (UTC)